


October 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile after Amos mentioned saving up to purchase her reward.





	October 20, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile after Amos mentioned saving up to purchase her reward for helping him with feeding farm animals and protecting everyone in Smallville from various villains.

THE END


End file.
